


Kisses and Defense

by Yu (Y_Usagi)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU - AMS, Askmercyseries, Based off of pictures, Based off real events, Chara and Frisk are females, Chara and Frisk are married, Chara and Frisk are older, F/F, I need to stop writing fics for the AMS, Luckily I still remember the events this story is based off of, Romance will happen, The AMS is taking over my life, The girls are training!, They are married after all, This took me way too long to start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_Usagi/pseuds/Yu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk doesn't really get to spend as much time training with her hubby, Chara, as she used to. So, when Frisk gets invited to join her on one of her training sessions with her mom, Frisk decides to jump at the opportunity. Who knows? Maybe she'll have an excuse to spend some nice bonding time with her lover and possibly get some views to admire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Defense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sai_shou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sai_shou/gifts).



> The following story is based off some of the things I do in my dojo during my Karate lessons. All of these obscure exercises and defense techniques are from my training and while I may not be able to describe them perfect, understand these are still very real to what I do.
> 
> Now, as much as I love angst, I feel like it's time to bring back some happiness to the AMS, especially after the-final-jump's very sad story featuring a possible ending to The Last Genocide.
> 
> So, enjoy this pretty fluffy story, I guess.

With a deep breath, the energy of the forest embraced the senses of a certain tanned female with gorgeous sapphire eyes. The smell of fresh greens, the sight of light gently breaking through the leaves overhead, the sounds of the creatures that live in the area, the feeling of the squish of soil beneath her feet, and the slight taste of adventure that came with the ideas of what could occur today. While it sounds lovely and all, this female knew she couldn't keep focusing on the beauty of nature else she'd never get anything done! In fact, she was here for a very specific reason.

Within her field of vision, she could see the very people she was coming here with. However, the sight ahead of her was something to laugh at to say the least. Her wife, who she dare looked devilishly handsome in her training attire today, was standing next to a fish monster, who our certain female knew to be her mother. But, the thing that made the scene so funny was the fact that this fish monster, was holding a much smaller, but plumper, lizard-like monster above her head with an energetic expression.

As our female grew closer to the group, she could hear what they were saying. Her wife's voice came first once she could hear them.

"Mom, I am not going to pick Frisk up like that." Oh, it was just like Chara to sound like a grumpybutt at a time like this. Her words didn't even seem to faze the fish.

"But, baby fish, think about how COOL you'll look if you did that." Undyne gave one of her famous "fuhuhuhu"-sounding laughs as her girlfriend, Alphys, nodded in agreement. Chara almost instantly facepalmed, only to glance up once she heard our certain female's footsteps. Meeting the gaze of one saphire eye with her two crimson ones, she gave a small smile and a nod.

"Hey, babe, you ready?" Frisk smiled at her hubby's words and gave a small nod.

"Of course, sweetie." Her tone held signs of excitement of what was to come in today's training. 

Frisk never really got to train with her wife as much as she wanted to nowadays. Her job as ambassador was challenging to say the least, especially considering how much the government seems to lack an open mind to many of the ideas Frisk would try to propose. She would spend hours and sometimes days in a conference, just being yelled at by the members of the government with no progress happening despite their complaints. It really put a strain on Frisk, but she was willing to go through it for the sake of those she cared about.

This was no time to be focusing on that though. With Undyne having finally put Alphys down, she turned fully to the two humans with a proud stance.

"Alright, punks, let's get this training started!" The two girls gave nods of agreement, much to Undyne's approval. "We're going to start with an ab warm up, but, baby fish, can you go grab me the focus mitts from the box? Two sets." Chara let out a grumble about how Undyne shouldn't call her "baby fish" when her wife was around, causing Frisk to laugh slightly. It was a good thing Undyne brought a box of training equipment with her for this, thugh Frisk wondered how she carried it out this far into the woods. 

Her attention was back on Undyne as she noticed she was now on the floor, with Alphys holding her feet close together by using her feet. She was not standing on her, however, just acting like a target from what Frisk could see. Undyne gave her a signal to go down and, with some reluctance, Frisk joined Undyne on the ground, but remained a good distance from her. Chara came back over with two sets of focus mitts, or basically small circular pads that have gloves attached to them that were good for hitting with punches, and handed one set to Alphys, who slipped them on, before walking over to Frisk, slipping her set on, and standing in the exact same position as the lizard monster.

"Alright, this is what we are going to do for our first exercise. You're going to do a sit up, but at the top, you're going to deliver a jab-cross combo to the pads like they are YOUR WORST ENEMIES!" Oh, it was so like Undyne to get really hyped over these kinds of things. As a demonstration, Undyne did exactly as she described. She sat up, but once she was fully up, she punched the pads her girlfriend held for her before going back down. "You have to do twenty-five and then switch!"

With a sigh, Chara's focus was draw to the sight of Frisk laying on the ground with a small smile. If this wasn't the wrong place and wrong time, Chara would probably be thinking about some less-than-pure stuff seeing her wife look so... well... submissive like that. However, instead of getting all Fifty Shades of Grey in this story, as I'm sure we've had enough of it, Chara squatted slightly to get a little closer to her wife.

"Come on, babe, the sooner you get this done, the sooner we can move on." Frisk sat up, as she was supposed to, but at the top, she instead spoke rather than punch like she was supposed to.

"Well, you know I'd prefer to have a kiss waiting for me at the top than two things I'd have to punch." A faint blush spread across Chara's face as she rolled her eyes, trying to play it cool.

"Butt... I'd love to give you one, but considering what Undyne has planned for us next, I'd just do the punches." With a small pout of Frisk's part, she punched the two pads with her arms crossing her body while doing so, and went back down. She repeated this at a moderate pace until she got all twenty-five done and she got up and switched with her hubby.

Chara was kind enough to help Frisk brush off the dirt from her tanktop while she put on the focus mitts before she layed down to do her set. Frisk had to hold her arms a lot stronger than she thought Chara did with her considering how strong Chara's punches were. Usually, she was a lot stronger than this, but her weakness was probably due to having not been in the training community for a while.

The rest of the warm up Undyne had planned for them went by with a slight struggle. Since Undyne was in the mood to really push the girls, they ended up doing leg lifts, crunches, flutter kicks, water pumps, and trunk lifts. Leg lifts were easy, but a struggle as the girls were instructed to lay on their backs, place their hands under their butts, and to lift their legs off the ground about six inches and to put them back down without touching the ground once. Crunches were the easiest they had to do as they were basically smaller sit ups. Flutter kicks were very much like leg lifts, except each leg would alternate being up and down, like a swimmer kicking. Water pumps were a more extreme version of leg lifts, with one of the partners standing above the head of their partner, while said partner would wrap their arms around the standing partner's legs and do a leg lift while the standing partner pushed their legs back down. Finally, truck lifts were easy as well, as one partner would lay on their stomach and put their hands on their head, while the other sits on their partner's calfs. The partner on the ground would lift their upper body off the ground and lower it once more and that would be one.

With the warm up over, and the girls panting and sweating slightly from the exercise, Undyne decided it would be best to send the girls on a lap around a few of the trees, much to their dismay. The run went by fairly quickly, considering how tired they already were, with Chara finishing a lot faster than Frisk, but not as fast as Undyne, who decided to run with them. One the girls got back, Undyne permitted them to get some water so they wouldn't pass out on her.

Frisk was the one who brought the water and, fortunately, it was still fresh and cold. After taking a bottle for herself, then tossing the other to Chara, Frisk revealed her thirst by drinking several large gulps of the cool water. It stung her throat slightly, considering how hard she was panting earlier, but she enjoyed the drink nonetheless. Her gaze was then captured by her wife, who was also taking large gulps of the water she was given. Since Chara didn't seem to notice Frisk's stare, the younger female was able to trace every desireable curve of her hubby. From her muscles that seemed to glow from the sweat of the workout, to the curves hidden by the clothing Chara wore that Frisk would get to see fully during more... intimate times. Chara eventually caught on to Frisk's gaze, as her eyes locked with hers once more and a small smile appeared on her face, just like before the workout.

"Babe, you're staring at me again." Frisk laughed, realizing she was caught. It wasn't like she was trying to hide it though.

"What? Is there something wrong with admiring my hubby~?" Chara blushed after hearing Frisk's teasing tone and walked over to her with an annoyed grunt.

"You butt..." Her muttering disappeared as she wrapped her arms around her lover's sweaty body and pulled her closer to herself. As much as Chara liked to throw around the word "butt" as an insult, Frisk took no mind to it as she was used to being called it whenever she did something that made Chara embarrassed. It was almost like a congratulations for doing her job. Frisk wrapped her arms around Chara's body in return before she felt a finger slip up under her chin. That finger guided her head upwards so she could be met with a kiss from Chara's lips on her own, just like she wanted earlier during their warm up. This kiss was slow at first, but it slowly began to escalate to something more passionate as the girls still had the determination to keep their energy up. Their makeout session was sadly interrupted by a certain fish monster, calling for them to come back so they could work on their defense techniques.

Chara gave an annoyed huff from being interrupted and brushed a few stray hairs from her face before giving Frisk a surprisingly seductive look.

"We'll continue this later." With such a promise made, the two went back to the area they training in, only for Chara to get hit in the face by a plastic knife. While it didn't hurt her too badly, it did surprise her and Frisk. Undyne then gave Chara a rather simple and vague direction.

"Just go over whatever knife defense you want to with her and then move to grab defense!"

Wow, that was so helpful.

With yet another annoyed sound coming from Chara, she picked up the fake knife from the ground and turned to face Frisk.

"I have done some knife defense with you before, right?"

"Yes, but you only taught me one and it doesn't really neutralize the threat."

"Which one was that?"

"The one where I step to the left and then kick you in the leg." Frisk proved her point by performing the technique in the air as she described it. 

"Oh, that one. Okay, that was really basic and for stabbing knives only."

"Yeah, that's what you told me."

"Alright, I think I should give you a defense for slashing knives then." Chara's right leg shifted back as she got into an attacking position.

"Sounds good to me." Frisk smiled with a nod. Chara nodded in response and spoke once more. 

"So, the way I'm going to attack you is I'm going to move forward and slash the knife, from your view it with move left to right. On this move, you're going to move back out of the way, understood?" Frisk nodded in understanding. Once she got into her defensive stance, Chara charged forward and Frisk dodged as she was instructed to. Chara stayed in her final position and gave a nod of approval once more.

"Good, now, I'm going to slash at you again, the opposite direction I just did and I want you to catch my wrist and grip it with your right hand and use your left forearm as a breaking strike." Frisk took a moment before processing the directions given to her and nodding. When Chara attacked once more, she did her defense with success and almost actually broke Chara's arm. Chara gave a cringe when the forearm strike got her too well and used her free arm to tap Frisk's hand to let her know she was doing it too hard.

In a panic, Frisk lightened up the pressure and began abruptly apologizing. Chara shushed her with her finger and gave her panicked lover a patient smile.

"No no, you're fine! I'm okay. You just showed me you'll be able to use that move well against a real enemy, but please don't do it that hard again. I'm not the enemy." ...Well, not anymore, Chara thought sadly. With a shake of her head, Chara got rid of those dark thoughts and spoke once more. "Now, do you want to go up or down?"

Frisk thought for a moment before answering down. 

"Okay, so what you are going to do is keep applying pressure to my arm as you wrap it around, so it's underneath my elbow, then you are going to twist my wrist so my knife is aimed at me, and finally, you are going to use your bodyweight to drive the knife in between my ribs. Sounds fun right?"

Frisk complained slight about how "over excessive" the technique was with delivering punishment, to which Chara only shrugged to, knowing Frisk's words were true, but it was still good to have as a way to protect yourself from the risk of being killed. It took Frisk a few tries to get the motion down, but it eventually came to her, and she was able to do it more fluidly.

A couple more times and Chara tossed the knife to direction of where Undyne and Alphys were and promptly grabbed onto Frisk's wrist, so their arms were out on the same side.

"Do you remember how to get out of this?" Frisk nodded.

"I think so... Did you say something about exposing the weak point in your grip and then breaking out using it."

"Yes, and what's the weak point?"

"The area where your fingers and thumb are trying to touch?"

"Yes. Now, how do you get out of this grip? Walk me through it."

As Frisk spoke, she did each move as she described them. "Well, first, I would do some kind of distraction strike to your body... Like stomping on your foot. Then, I would use my mass to help me turn my arm to reveal the weak point... Then, I could just you my body weight while holding onto my hand and pull it out of the grip or I can strike your forearm while pulling my hand through the weak point in order to get it out... Finally, I do some kind of strike to drive you back so I can escape, right?"

Chara gave a nod with a smile and she stepped back after being fake hit. "Yes, that's exactly what you do. You even remembered the distraction strike. I honestly didn't think you would. Good job." As a reward of sorts, Chara ruffled Frisk's hair somewhat playfully as a job well done.

After finishing same-side wrist grabs, they moved to cross-hand wrist grabs, to double wrist grabs, to front chokes, back chokes, and the variants and the other ways to restrain someone. However, Chara was about to play dirty for a moment as she thought it would be fun to a grab Frisk wouldn't be prepared for.

"Hey, babe, how would you defend against... this~?" Out of nowhere, Chara came behind Frisk and wrapped her arms around her waist and arms and easily picked her up and off the ground. Frisk squealed in surprise and began to laugh and thrash about slightly. Chara knew there was a real defense to bear hugs like she was doing, so she found it quite funny to watch Frisk struggle in her grip. That was, until while stepping backwards she tripped on a branch that was on the forest floor, causing the couple to fall backwards on the ground. Taking a moment to register what just happened, Frisk turned over and faced Chara, who was laying flat on the ground, and stared at her for a moment before both of them burst out laughing.

Chara sat up and pulled Frisk into a kiss once more, just in time for Undyne to come back into the picture.

"You punks ready to contin- nevermind!" Undyne walked away hastily noticing the girls were sharing a moment, unlike last time.

Perhaps if training could be more like this, maybe Frisk would go out of her way to do this more often with her hubby.


End file.
